(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cab tilting stay easy-unlock system for a vehicle.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Vehicles, particularly trucks, have a cab, and the cab of the truck is opened for inspection and maintenance of an engine, a chassis, and other components. At this time, the cab is maintained in a tilted state at a predetermined angle.
After the inspection and maintenance, the cab is returned to its original position. Generally, the cab is unlocked and goes down by entering into the lower part of the cab by pulling handles of the cab by hand.
In case of commercial vehicles, the cab is tilted regularly for daily inspections, and when returning the cab to its original location after inspection, incidents such as pinching, jamming, and projecting of the body may occur.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.